


Her Heroic Feet

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Sera has a problem





	Her Heroic Feet

“ARGH!” 

The cry resonated through the camp. Sera stomped towards me like rage personified.

I said, “Is something wrong?”

“Bloody _awful_. I want to move tents,” she announced.

“What’s wrong with yours?”

_“Cassandra.”_

“What’s she done to you?”

Sera wrinkled her nose. “It’s not _her._ It’s— She wears bloody great boots on her bloody great feet all day, yeah? So when she takes them off at night, guess what fills the tent. Big, manky _FEET smell!_ ”

“There aren’t extra tents.”

“I’ll move in with you and Dorian. I won’t watch. You can build a blanket wall.”

“Sera…”

“ _Feet._ Gasping! Dead!”


End file.
